My Own Little World
by Aniki4evah
Summary: I always feel so low down. Not loved. No one to love. I feel like dirt, always being steped upon. I'm in so much pain. It's so cold... Maybe I can... Leave this pain for a little while. Go to my own little world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The life of a dog

I crawl on all fours like a animal next to my master. He had me on a leash like a dog.

Every now and then, he would pull it to hear me whine. That's all I could do. My knee's

begin to feel numb, I knew they were red. This leather get-up was way to tight,

it cuts circulation off my limbs. How I despise this man. He has no respect for me.

If I didn't know better I would kill him right here and now. But, I would meet a faith

worse then death if I did so.

As I crawl along with him I start to think to my self, 'Is this how my life will end?'

"My my, You seem to be tired." my master spoke out to me. I was starting to slow in

speed. "Would you like me to carry you?" He continued with a wink and smirk.

I tried to crawl faster, I did NOT by any means want to be carried by... HIM.

Im to scared he will rip out my tongue or something to. No... I need what I have left.

Some day I hope to leave away from him to go live a normal life, maybe find a doctor

to fix my eyes and vocal cord... But those are just hopes and dreams of mine. Im

still crawling my way to where we were heading.

When we finally reached our destination, he told me to go in the corner and rest.

I gladly took this opportunity to go and rest. I curled up to try and rest. Eventually, I

got tired and fell asleep.

When I awoke I was strangely hungry. I smelled my food near by. I soon found it and picked

it up to eat it. I knew my master wasn't present so, I picked up the bowl that read 'Kau' in

big letters and ate it. If my master were with me, I would eat it like a dog. If I didn't,

he would pick up the bowl and poor everything in it on my head. Then he would yell at me

and slap me. I have thought of suicide... But I am already low. I don't wish to go any further

down.

Suicide wasn't an option anyway. That would just show that im weak. I didn't want to

become weak. And I didn't intend to start now. All I could do was escape to my own little

world. In my world, HE would be no where to be found. There would be nothing but open

fields and ponds. Lots of trees to climb with cherry blossoms. That's my favorite part, the

cherry blossoms. I would sit under the tree and watch as the petals gracefully fall to the

ground. Well, I also had eyes and a voice in my world. But in real life, they were both gone.

But I did have some nice things in life. Like my imagination. Im still a human no matter what

kind of dog training I take.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My Perfect World -  
>I liked to go to my own world. Just to be alone. With my voice to sing and eyes to see. I have long forgotton what my voice sounds like. Or what color my eyes are.<br>I just imagen my voice to be as pure as the water, and eyes gray as the rain clouds.  
>I sing small tunes I know. I heared my master sing them when he works. I love to stare at my cherry blossom trees. They are so pretty in spring time. I love to change the seson. One miniut its winter, the next summer. I can do that with a snap of my fingers. I love it in spring the most.<br>Spring, I like it most because its never to cold, and never to hot. The trees are in full bloom. And the birds are humming. I never have migranes or sickness. Just perfect health. Peace and harmony, prosperity, and happyness. Nothing more. Lots of quiet thinking spots. I love it here. Its one of those places that if you shut your eyes,  
>and look deep within, you find your happy place. -<br>I snap out of my day dreaming when I hear foot steps outside the door. I sat up with my legs crossed indan style. "Ahh there's my pet!" My 'master' called out. I just sat there not moving. "Whats the matter Kau? You sick or somthing? I get a doctor to make sure." and with that he walked out. I was relived. I relaxed only to snap back into place when he walked back in only to be followed by a doctor. "I dont know whats wrong with him! He just sat there when I walked in normaly he would jump for glee!" I heared my master say.  
>"Well let me see what wrong." the doctor said. Kind to think of it... I am feeling a little light headed... "He has a fever." I heared him say. Thats not good... "Oh my! What do I do?" my master stated dramaticly like I was never sick before. "He just needs bed rest and medicn and he should be back to normal in a week." he finished. "Thats all? Well...<br>do you know what its from?" Albirto said. "Yes. He picked up the fever from crawling around on the dirty floor." he answered. "Oh my..." he started, "Oh my dearest Kau!  
>You will never crawl on the floor again!" He finished while imbraceing me. 'Yea right.' I thouht to my self. Im so dizzy... "Give him these pills every two hours or so." the doctor said pulling out some pills.<br>I woke up in a bed with silk sheets that smelled like... Strawberrys? I tryed to get to get up only to be held down. "Oh no you dont. Your staying in bed mister." I heared him say. This was going to be an intresting week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Horid Week In bed Pt. 1 -  
>Day one : Monday I sat up in the bed being spoon fed by 'him'. From the taste, I Guess it was some vegtible soup. He held the back of my head with one hand while the other weiled the spoon. I didnt like it. I could feed my self but noooo... He insisted. The soup wasnt half bad. My guess was the cheff made it.<br>About 30 minituts passed and I had finished the soup."Now you will take these pills,  
>and go to bed." He anounsed. He shoved to pills in my face, "Eat." He dimanded. I choked down the pills and layed down. "good boy." He said peting me like some house pet. The pills started to take affect and I soon fell into the darkness called sleep. I couldnt wait to get to my world.<p>Day two : Tuesday I awoke the next morning to the sound of foot steps in the room, moving about.<br>"Ah. Your awake. Time to take another pill~!" He said. 'What in gods name did I do to diserve this?' I thout rather loud to myself. After takeing the pills, He left the room insisting me to take a long nap. I gladly took this oppertunity to get away again.  
>I sat under the cherry blossm tree again to sing as I watched the petals fall.<br>Every where is still, every thing It rest to see my Heart, Hate the way this feels, Suddenly im scared To be apart, The days are dark when your not around,  
>The air is getting hard to breath, I wish that you just put me down, I wish that I could just go to sleep, Loving you is suicide,<br>I dont know should I go or should I stay? I tryed to keep my self alive, Knowing theres a chance, Its all to late, But I heared you say you loved me, thats the part I cant forget,  
>And I wish youd come save me, 'Cause im standing over the edge, I should let you go, Tell myself the things I need to hear,<br>but my brain is whineing wrong, Thats why im loving you, your not here, Feels like im doubting your every word, And every breath thats in between, some how you got me where it really hurts, Its Killing every part of me, Loveing you is suicide, I dont know should I go or should I stay? I tryed to keep my self alive, Knowing theres a chance, Its all to late, But I heared you say you loved me, thats the part I cant forget,  
>And I wish that youd come save me boy, 'Cause im standing over the edge, Loveing you is suiside, and my worlds about to brake, and I had as much as I can take, and love is a long way down,<br>Loving You is suiside, and its getting harder every day,  
>I tryed to keep my self alive, Knowing theres a chance,<br>Its all to late, and I pray past every point but im still determined to fight, And I know its takeing all my straingth, to keep emotion alive, Loving you is suiside. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Horrid Week in Bed pt. 2 -  
>Day 3: Wendsday I was quickly was awoken by awaken by the shaking of my sholder.<br>"Guess who~?"...'hmm lets think...an anoing pest who wont let me sleep?'. "Your wounderful master~"... 'Tsk 1 for me.'

ARBITRO'S POV _  
>I glanced over the boy's slim figure as I pulled the sheet's of him.<br>I look up to his eye's witch were sewn together with silver string.  
>They were beautiful... If ony I could remember what his eye color was. Or the sound of his voice. I could get him surgery... Im pretty sure I told them to preserve his eyes if I wanted them... Hmm. The boy's given birth date is coming in two day's... I guess I should ask him.<p>

KAU'S POV _  
>It got real quite all the sudden. Then he said somthing that made me stop breathing... "Kau, would you like to see and talk again?" he said.<br>_

ARBITRO'S POV _  
>He stop moving. I glanced at his face. He had tears coming from his eyes.<br>He also had a smile on his face. Then he shook his head in a small nod.  
>I knew he did... This was the happiest I have ever seen him. I couldent help but to smile. "I guess that means yes. It will be your 18th Birth Day present from me. OK? Ill go tell them to get ready for it." I told him.<br>He was so happy this was happing. I walked to my privet Hospital wing.  
>I spotted the docter that did that to Kau. "Ah, Arbitro. What can I do for you?"<br>He asked me with a smile. "Did you save Kau's Voice box and eyes?" He looked shocked at the question. "Um yes sir we did. May I ask why?"  
>"Because I want them to returned to him."<br>"...I see... Well we can do that. Are you sure? They cant be removed again.  
>If we tried, well... He will more then likely Be bed riddin for the rest of his life."<br>"...Im sure."  
>"Very well...When would you like the surgery to Begin?"<br>"Today."  
>"Very well. Bring the boy down and we will be ready for him."<br>"Of course. Thank you."  
>I walked back to the room to get Kau Ready for the surgery. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Eyes of Rain and a Voice of Silk -  
>KAU'S POV _<br>Arbitro came back. I was so dreams were coming true. It was truly amazing. "Kau you have dress in this."he paused.  
>"And take the black bandage rap off of your eyes." He 'dressed'<br>me and took the black gauze of from around my eye's. Afterwards,  
>A doctor came and helped me in a wheelchair. We finally started Down to the hospital to begin. They placed me on table and placed a mask over my mouth. I got real dizzy and fell asleep.<p>ARBITRO'S POV _<br>I sat outside the surgery room waiting to see if my beautiful Kau makes it threw the operation. I cant wait to hear his voice again. And to see his pretty eyes... Wait... New voice? I have only heard his pleasure filled breaths... Now... I'll test his pleasure filled scream... And the look in his eyes should be pleasure filled to... I will test them soon.  
>The doctor soon came out of the room. I got up. "How did it go?" I asked him.<br>"The operation went smoothy. No accidents, No slip up's, No flat line. He should wake up soon. Would you like to see him?" he said to me.  
>"Thank goodness, yes. I would like to see him now." I followed him into his room. I saw Kau laying in a bed in the middle of the room. He had a wight gauze around the top half of his face and around his throat.<br>He shifted in the bed. He started to cough. The doctor ran in and gave him some water. "Its OK Kau... You will be able talk and see by tomorow." the doctor told him. Kau cracked a smile. KAU'S POV _  
>I was happy about life again! I could finnaly sing,talk, and see! I'll get over the dog thing... Arbitro... would he?... No...Im...Not a dog anymore...<br>Right? I refuse to crawl on the ground. I rather join Igra!... Wait... Thats what I'll do! Ha! Briliant! I'll win my freedom... In Igra!  
>Later every one left the room. They told me to get rest. Insted, I got up to go see my reflection. I wandered to the bathroom. I found a light switch and fliped it.<br>I walked to the sink. I slowly start to take the gauze of around my eyes. Once I was done... I felt my eyelids were stitches used to be. Slowly I opened my eyes. There.  
>I saw my self. I felt hot fresh tears roll down my cheek... Not only that! I saw them!<br>My eyes were just as I imagined them to look. A shiny silver. It complemented my hair color... I blinked. It felt amazing to know there eyes under my eyelids. I smiled.  
>I had a cute smile none the less. Mouth... I had a voice! I wonder if it works... One way to find out. I opened my mouth to say somthing... Wait... what am I going to say... My name?<br>Sure. "K-k-k-au...*Gasp*!" I clasped my hands over my mouth. Im going to say more!  
>"M-my n-name is K-au." It works! I wonder what my laugh sounds like... "Ha...H-ha ha ha ha ha aha ha! M-my voice! Yes! It actully works!" I started laughing hastaricly. "Having fun are we~?" I turned quickly to see..."Arbitro."<p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Shatered Glass In Flower Beds -

KAU'S POV _  
>"Your voice sounds like silk." He walked over to me. He was one inch away from my face. He took hold of my chin. "Your eyes complment your hair." He twirled my hair. Your probaly wondering,' Is he mad now? ' No. Im not mad. Im PISSED. "Get your hands off of me." I said. "What did you say to me?" He said stern. "You heared me."<br>I started. "Im not going to be you DOG anymore!" I shouted in his face. "Really?" he said.  
>Before I knew it, He had grabed my rist and draged me back to the bed. He climed his way on top of me. He grabed hold of my bangs, "I guess not. But you still serve me. Im going to teach you some manners." He said. "No... dont..." I was scared. He ripped the nite gown right down the chest. He started to take off his tie and gloves. He traced the 'X' on mt stomach with his toung. "S-stop..." I pleaded. His hand was rubbing up and down my thigh. He stoped his hand at the rim of my underware. "P-please...Stop..." His hand slid up further until he was stroking my member. "Ngh..." I was trying so hard not to make a sound. He looked up at me. "Beg for forgivness." He said. Hot tears stung my eyes. "P-please..." The tears slid my face. I was horrified. He finnaly stoped. He got off me and started 'Tidying' up. All I could do was curl up on the bed and cry my heart out. After he left I jumped up and ran to the shower. I turned the knob all the way to hot and started scrubing. My skin bruned and bled in some places. I slid down the wall and put my face on my knee's.<br>I felt dirty and used. When I couldent see or talk... I didnt relise how much it hurt... But now... I Feel horiabal. The shower continued to spray burning water at me. But I was in to much pain to relise The pain.

"Its dicided," I looked up from my knee's, "Im joining Igra." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Joining Igra -  
>The doctors gave me A shirt and pants to change into. I left the hospital wing and started to walk towered Arbitro's office to join Igra. I finnaly made it to his Office. I finnaly got the courage to knock on the door. A servent open the door.<br>I gulped. I walked in the over-sized office. Arbitro sat behind a desk. "What can I do for my pet?" Arbitro asked in that poison filled voice.  
>"I... I-I want to join Igra..." I said finnaly after standing there for two minutes.<br>"You do? Well I dont know..." He said pondering the request. "All I want is to compete." I almost yelled. "...I see. Well as you know, you must were the tags."  
>he continued. He put tags on the desk in front of me. I took them and looked them over. I got a king and jack. The only good ones. I decided to were the pair of hearts.<br>"And one more thing," He said as I was going to leave. "Dont. Die. Good Luck~~!"  
>he cheered.<p>I walked out the huge front door to start the new life, of Igra. I wanted to start by; Try to make allies, find a wepon, find a shelter. If I could do those,<br>I'll live. I walk around for a little bit before I saw those two. The executioners.  
>I would have tryed to hide, but they all ready saw me. "Hey you," The older one called out. I didnt think I should say anything so I pointed to myself like I was asking 'Me?'. "Yea you. I see that your new. " I simply nodded. "You dont talk much."<br>he continued. "And yet... You look very familiar..." He said staring at my face. He walked closer and studied my face. "You scars around your eyes look as If they were sewn...together" He said in shock. I felt my eyes get wide. Out of no where, He took hold of the gauze around my neck and riped it off. "K-kau?"  
>He said, "I knew It!" I didnt know what to do. "Yes... Its me." I said quietly.<br>"I cant belive it! Your the bosses dog!" He said. "Well... Not anymore." I said.  
>"I see. Well we were heading back to Refresh our selfs." He said. "I also see you yet to get a weapon." He said. "I know Im looking for one." I said. "Oh, Here." The second one said taking off one of the hand blade's he had.<br>"You can have that. Im getting new ones soon so you can have that one."  
>I put on the blade. "Thanks." I said Looking up, But they were already gone.<br>'They were acting unusually nice today... Must be payday or somthing.'  
>I turned into a alley unknowingably, turning into a fight.<p>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Enemys and Allies -  
>"Well lookey here dude's, a little kitty lost there way. Hehehe." said a voice. Out of no where, two older men jumped infront of me. Startled I fell backwards into another person. The stranger took hold of my arms and pulled them above my head to where my feet were dangled above the ground. I tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp, but he had an iorn grip on my arms. Another man (whom I assumed to be the leader) walked up twords me. He swifftly switched a blade infront of my face. He tillted my chin up with the tip off the blade. "Hmmm... Well, aren't you a cute kitty?" He said with a smirk. "Ashame Im going to have to get rid of ya'." He continude. "Maybe I'll show you a good time before I slit your throut. What do ya say boys?" he called out. The other to men whooped. "How about I kick all of your asses first?" Called out a voice. It was to high pitched to be a guys though... _<br>All the sudden, a girl jumped from a building above and landed on the guy holding me, allowing him to let go of me. The man fell to the ground. She got up and smilled at me. Suddenly the leader yelled, "What the hell? Get her! She's just a girl!"  
>"The same girl thats going to kick you ass!" She said jumping on him to him. I watched as they fight. I didnt notice the guy behind me had got up. I let out a startled yellp,<br>In witch made the man laugh. I tried to run but as soon as I turned around he grabbed my hair and pulled me off the ground. "Aghhh!" I exclaimed in pain. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see his fist jabbed in my gut. I fell to the ground in pain and shortness of breath. He kicked me in the face and I blacked out.

GIRLS POV -  
>I heard the boy yell and when I turned around, the guy I was beating up punched me in the gut. I rolled of the dude over to the ground to breath. I heard a swich noise.<br>I turned to see the guy with a blade. Before I had time to react, He sat on top of me with blade to my throat. Little did he know, I had some blades of my own. "Any last words girly?" he said. "Just one, Surprise~!" I said as my blade cut his face. "Agh!" He droped his blade and held his face. I kicked him off me in time see the other guy pick up the boy and start to run. "Shit!" I said. I turned around and punched the guy in the face knocking him out. I ran after the other guy to try and get the kid back. I threw a knife at back making him fall and toss the kid up. I jumped and caught him and started to run.

KAU'S POV -  
>I woke up to see the girl lying next to me asleep. I shook her sholder to wake her up.<br>"Huh?" She woke up. She sat up slowly infront of me. "Oh. Your awake." She said smiling. "Uhh, yea. Um... Thanks for saving me back there..." I said shyly. "Oh yea, dont mention it!" she said. "Im Raven." she said. "Im Kau." "Well Kau, Come with me! There is some one you need to meet!" Without warning,  
>she grabbed my hand and started to run. We ran inside a building and stoped.<br>Out of no where a girl ziped by and took Raven's hands and locked them with hers.  
>"Where have you been? Raven." she said in a smooth voice. There face's were closer then they sould be. "Stop it Kurama! Your embarrassing me in front of our guest."<br>Raven replied in the brake off tears. "Im sorry, tell me the name of our guest. Raven-chan~." Kurama said staring at me. "His name is Kau. I saved him from some pervs." Raven said. "Hmm..." Kurama circled me. "Your a bit skinny there, Kau."  
>She said poking my chest. "Ow. Well thats because I wasnt feed very well where I came from." I said. Karama stood next to Raven. I took a closer look at the two, There face's were very similar, "Wait... Are you two twins?" I said in surprise. "Yep!" said Raven.<br>"Im the older twin, Karuma. She is the youngest even though we are only five minute's apart." Karuma said shaking my hand. 'That explains the hole 'seme'  
>thing she was pulling off.' I thought awkwardly to myself. "Karuma? Can he join us?"<br>Raven said pleading. "Please? He wont make it by him self!" she added. "Fine."  
>Kurama said. "Yay~! Thank you sister!" Raven yelped and pecked Kurama on the lips. 'eww' I thought. -<br>'Well atleast I did what I was going to do. Found shelter, A wepon,' I glanced at the sleeping twins. They were holding hands.  
>'And some allies.' I thought as I smiled. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, The Tale Of Life _  
>KARAMA'S POV -<br>I woke up to see my sister asleep next to me and Kau on the other side of the room sleeping.  
>Poor thing. He must of went threw hell to get those kinds of scar's on him. I want to ask him were they were from, but thats a little personal. He seem's a little to quiet.<br>He must of went therw some serious trama. But, he looks realy peaceful sleeping. Dont look like he eats much. I mean, when you can see somone's ribs threw there shirt, It's probably not a good thing. I want to ask him so much where he came from. But, that can wait.

RAVEN'S POV -  
>"Hmm? Sister?" I said as I looked at my sister. She was staring at Kau very intensely.<br>"Whats wrong?" I asked her. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just wondering why Kau has those scars around his eyes and throat." She said holding her neck. "I know. I been wondering about that to. But, Its not like we can just ask him." I said. "Your right. Maybe if he ask us a question,  
>we can ask one back!" My sister explained. "Should we wake him up?" I asked. "No. Let him sleep. He must be really tired from all that hell he had thown at him yesterday." She replied.<br>"Yeah. He went threw alot in that fight." I said. "It's still dark out side. Lets sleep." She said.  
>"Ok." I said. I layed back down with my back twords her. I felt her rap her arms around me. I soon fell pray to the darkness named sleep.<p>

KAU'S POV -  
>I woke up finnaly. But my back was killing me. I looked next to me to see the girls gone.<br>I got up and walked to the door that lead to the roof. I peaked threw the crack to see them standing outside. I walked outside. "Oh, Good morning!" Raven said to me. "Morning." I replied. The sun made the sky turn a pretty pink color. It reminded me of my little world. I haven't been there in a while... I geuss I haven't been depresed in a while. Huh. I smiled to my self at the thought. Yep.  
>The world brightened alot sense I left that horrible house.<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, The Tale Of Sister's Past  
>FIRST PERSON POV -<br>Kau, Raven, and Kirama stayed silent for a while staring at the sun-rise. "I think we need to have a Get-To-Know party." Raven said with a smile. "Umm ok." Kau said. They all sat criss-cross on the ground. "Ok!" Raven slaped her hands together, "To start, Kau would you like to ask us a question?"  
>Raven asked with hopeful eyes. "Ummm... Just one. Why are you guy's here? Dont you have family at home?" Kau asked. "... Well, Me and Raven had a family. We were a wealthy family. Parents were Company owner's. One day, We were at our vacation home. We were all in the living room, when father turned off the tv and told us to be quiet. After a few seconds, we all heard a crash upstair's," Kau was quiet and eager about what Kurama was going to say, "We didnt have any pets to knock anything down.<br>Then father told me to protect Raven and stay hiddened. Then he told us to stay in the closet. We heared a bookshelf being pushed in front of the door. We had computer screen's in this closet that connected to the security camera's through out the house. I flipped threw the rooms till I saw the intruders in my parents room. I took out my cell and called 911, But because our house was out in the country, They would take a little bit to get here. I hung up and started flipping threw the rooms and saw that my parents were cornered. The guy's finnaly shot them. I almost screamed. But then I heared sirens. I looked at the screen to see the guys run away. I heared the police knock down the front and back door. After a minute,  
>They opened the closet door to reveal me and Raven crying our eyes out."<br>"Wow, what happened after that?" Kau asked in amazment. "Well, Because we had no parents, We went into foster care. Unfortently, The foster parent was an abusive man. He would violate us. One day, Raven said ' Im tired of this! Im going to run away and join Igra!' I told her it was suiside, But she left. I went chasing after her and, Here we are! In Igra and facing whatever challenges await!" Raven finished. "Wow. Thats amazing!" Kau exlamied. "Now we get to ask you a question!" Raven said. "Ok." Kau replied. "Where did you come from? And Whats up with the scar's?" Kau just stared at them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Kau's Turn _  
>"Kau?" Raven stared at Kau waiting for his story. Kau, still staring, started his story.<br>"It all started, when I was 15. I was one of the many poor family's in my area. I heared from a small gang about Igra. It seemed easy enough, Defeat a random guy, get money. You know?"  
>The twins nodded. "Well, I came here to join the game. And the game ruler, Arbitro, got a liking to me."<br>Raven stoped him, "You mean the guy who give's you tags in the castle?" Raven asked. "Yes. Well,  
>I knew from the start the guy had an intrest in young man by the way his house was decorated. So, one day, I was relaxing in a abondend biulding, when a man, clad in black came in and gave me an envolpe. It said that this guy Arbitro, wanted to see me regarding a rule change. So I go to the Castle,<br>wondering what the new rule was. I walk in, go up the stairs, walk in the office, and sat in a chair. All the sudden, the lite's went out. Someone knocked the back of my neck. I fell to the ground, but I was still conscious. Some men draged me out down a hall into some kind of medical room." Kau paused for a minute. "Then they put a gas mask on my face." Kau paused again trying his best not to cry. "Then I woke up. I tryed to open my eyes... They woulden't open. I reached up to touch my face. I felt my eye lids," Kau sobbed and continued, "I felt my eye lids, and they were sewn together," Tears were running down his face now, "I tryed to scream, but no voice came out. They had took out my voice box." Kau countinued to cry and sob, "But thats not even the worst part- Have you guys ever seen a guy crawling?  
>On all four limbs? Like... A dog?" Kau asked them. "You mean the Inu that walks around with the execution guys?" "Yeah well, that inu was," Kau paused. "GASP! That was you?" They said in unision.<br>"Y-yes." Kau finished. The girls looked at each-other. Kau started to cry and sob harder. Raven and Kurama scooted over to him and huged him. They started to cry for him. So the three cryed on one another. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p><strong><em>Run... Faster... Caught you.<em>**

Kau shot up from the dream. Sweat covered his face. He looked around the room. All he heard was his heavy breathing. He looked over to see the twins asleep. He sighed. 'just a dream...' he thought. He got up and walked outside. He leaned up on a wall. He slid down at sat. He sighed deeply.

"_Well if it isnt the little Kitty~"_

Kau shot his head up at the voice. He stood up to get ready to run when somthing hit him it the back of his head making his vision spin. He fell to the grown with a thud. The gang then picked him up and took him away.

* * *

><p>Raven sat up and looked around. "Kau?" She shook her sisters sholder. "What?" She woke up. "Kau's gone!" She yelled. "Shhhh. Raven calm down. Did you cheak outside?" She asked. Raben shook her head no. "Then lets go check.<br>They looked around untill Raven found Kau's tags on the ground. "Karuma! Look! I found Kau's tags! Someone must havt took him!" She shouted.

"Looks like were going to have to go get him back then."

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I have been tring to wrap up other stories. I know this seems short but i'm tired And I have crap to do tmrw. So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. The next one will be longer I Promise! Review!**


End file.
